


指挥官日常的一天

by NAGDERH



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cyborgs, Dubious Ethics, Graphic Description, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Skull Fucking, Violence, rickcest - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAGDERH/pseuds/NAGDERH
Summary: 今天又是美好的一天，让我们一起努力建设Citadel吧！





	指挥官日常的一天

**Author's Note:**

> 在第四部分有稍微详细描写的Skull Fucking，容易引起不适。  
> 这居然是我写的甜文......主角是我的OC Rick们，详细设定其实没有

1  
-The Killer-

他在银河联邦的武力值评估中是1.5个Rick。

银河联邦政府用Rick来当做武力值评估单位已经足够可笑，但他还是有几分得意自己的评估已经算非常优秀。这证明他可以游刃有余地对付任何一个Rick Sanchez，而他也是目前为数不多愿意接受刺杀Rick任务的杀手。

在漫长的杀手生涯中，他确实干掉过几个Rick——这已经足够他被银河联邦招募刺杀他们现在的首要目标——Citadel新上任不久的指挥官。

为了完成这个任务，杀手已经伪装成Morty在Citadel待了接近一周，他惊讶于Rick们对待Morty的宽容程度。即便他几次都差点露出马脚，也没有任何人发现。

Day 1  
首先，他需要了解Commander Rick常去的地点以及守卫分布。

每日早晨九点准时出现在办公室，身边大部分时间只有一个Guard Rick。下午五点下班后由Guard Rick护送他回家，然后Guard Rick离开。一眼看去，最好的袭击时间就是下班之后Commander Rick独自一人待在家里的时候，但是杀手很清楚每个Rick的家都是非常危险的，你永远不知道哪里会有下一个陷阱。

Day 2  
其次，Rick的生活不可能一成不变。

今晚Citadel的官员们准备举行月常的派对，身为指挥官的Rick自然也在邀请行列中。杀手缩在至少八百米以外的建筑缝隙中用望远镜观察派对的情况，他必须防止一切被发现的可能，躲在肮脏的建筑夹缝里不过是为了不让望远镜的反光暴露。

虽然他有狙击枪，但他并不敢贸然开枪。在远处暗杀成功的概率非常低，最好的办法还是找到机会贴近目标再动手。所以现在他等待的是Commander Rick醉酒，几乎所有Rick都热爱威士忌，特别是在这种酒水无限的派对上。

让他惊讶的是，这两个Rick——指挥官和他的护卫从始至终都没有喝一口酒。他们在狂欢之中看上去异常冷静，尤其是那个Guard Rick。杀手觉得他的眼神很奇怪，看起来非常没有生气，而且他的面部表情也没有变过，一直都保持面无表情。

杀手有一瞬间感觉自己接下这个任务是错误的。

Day 3  
杀手已经把醉酒给划掉，这两个Rick并不是典型Rick，他们看上去理智冷静、不凑热闹、按时完成工作，简直就像两个机器人。不，或许只有一个像机器人……杀手跟踪他们去到一家高档餐厅，坐在离他们大概三桌远的地方。今天他换上Rick的伪装，让一个Morty单独走进这种高档餐厅实在是过于可疑。

他点了一杯威士忌和一份意大利面就开始专注地偷听Commander和Guard的对话。

“呃，真-真难吃。”  
是Commander Rick在抱怨自己的餐品。

“我-我去一下洗手间，抱歉。”  
这才是那个听起来完全像机器人的Rick，杀手不动声色地用余光追随离开座位的Guard Rick。或许现在就是个动手的时机，但这里的Rick很多，他无法保证自己能全身而退，于是杀手决定继续观察。

出乎意料的是Guard Rick没有去卫生间，他绕了几圈悄悄走进餐厅的后厨，片刻之后又走了出来。杀手发誓在Guard Rick经过他回到座位的时候，他闻到一股若有若无的血腥气息。他略带怀疑地抬起头目光正好对上Guard Rick看着他的眼神，那种不带丝毫感情的目光几乎让他以为自己已经暴露。

这绝对非常不对劲，杀手的本能告诉他应该离这个Guard Rick远一点。

Day 4  
所以，银河联邦政府的武力值评估误差可能非常大。

杀手目睹Guard Rick近乎屠杀一般干掉一小队银河联邦的军队，大概十五个人也是被派来袭击Commander Rick的。他们大部分人至少被Guard Rick用佩刀砍成三段，喷涌的各色血液呲了他一身。这也是杀手第一次看见Guard Rick露出真正的表情，瞳孔轻微涣散，整个面孔都疯狂地扭曲。

而这一切恰好发生在Commander Rick走进他的办公楼之后，一支Morty和Rick组成的清洁小队迅速来到现场打扫干净所有血液和残肢仿佛什么都没有发生。

杀手觉得自己应该立刻、马上离开Citadel。

Day 5  
这是他最后一次用望远镜观察Commander Rick，对方坐在办公桌前不知道在看什么文件。杀手端着枪的手微微颤抖，他瞄准了几次还是把枪架到地上。确实他说过用狙击枪暗杀是非常错误的选择，但是他完全不想接近那个Guard Rick，如果没有打中他可以立刻逃跑。就算是Rick有传送枪也需要精确坐标才能抓到他。

他擦了擦额头上的冷汗，再次盯着瞄准镜里面的Commander Rick。准星已经瞄准目标的太阳穴，杀手却迟迟没有扣动扳机，他要确保万无一失。就在他犹豫的时候，本来站在Commander Rick身侧的Guard Rick低头对坐着的人说了什么，然后拿出传送枪打开绿色的传送门就走了过去。

就在这个瞬间，杀手突然感觉彻骨的寒意遍布全身。

“你-你好——”

杀手迅速反应过来，转身一枪差点就打中从传送门走出来的Guard Rick。接着他掏出合金匕首就冲来人扑过去，对方迟钝的动作让杀手以为自己得手了，什么宇宙最聪明的人也不过如此，难得联邦政府还这么看重他们。

但下一刻杀手就察觉出来不对劲，他的匕首确实插进Guard Rick的腹部，但触感却不像破开血肉。杀手敢肯定他刚才听见金属碰撞的声音，这个Rick并不是像机器人，他的身体就是机械组成的。

在他拔出匕首之前，Guard Rick就掐住杀手的脖子，另一只手把插在自己腹部的匕首拔出来。

“你知道吗，威-威胁他并不有趣。”

接下来杀手能看见的画面就是尖锐的匕首朝他两眼之间袭来，然后他的世界陷入黑暗。

 

2  
-Morty- 

初中之后，Morty就很少见到Rick。他记得那时外公加入Citadel，妈妈气得跑到车库和Rick大吵一架，而他就趴在车库的门外听。

“你不能又一次一走了之！”

“Beth，你-你们不需要我。”

“Morty需要你！爸，我也需要你。”

“抱歉。”

趴在门口的Morty被突然打开的门撞红鼻子，跌倒在一边看着他的妈妈捂着嘴跑出来。他懵懂之间忽然意识到自己要失去什么很重要的东西，也许不是今天，不是明天，但总有一天。揉揉鼻子从地上爬起来，Morty悄悄望向门内，只看见Rick靠在工作台边灌下大半瓶威士忌。

之后的某天夜里Morty被突然亮起的灯光惊醒，他勉强睁开睡眼惺忪的双眼努力适应刺眼的光线。“Mor-嗝-ty， 我们明天去冒险怎-怎么样?就-就你和我，你想去哪？”Morty感觉床边陷下去一块，Rick身上的酒气浓得几乎熏到他，“啊-操，三-三点多，我肯定喝过头了……晚-嗝-晚安，Morty……”自说自话的男人站起身准备离开。

“等等，Rick！”Morty抓住他实验服的衣摆，“我们明天去哪?”被拽住的人回头泄气般再次坐回床上，Morty能看到他的黑眼圈非常深，每次Rick喝得烂醉自言自语不停的时候肯定意味着他的心情比平时更抑郁。

“哪也不-不去，Morty。”Rick垂下眼，“我-我-我去见了他们，很多人都失去自己的Morty。不是每-嗝，每一个冒险都会安全的结束，来寻仇的人有时也会成功。我-我不是全能的，Morty。可-可能Jerry说的没错……”

“说重点，Rick！”刚刚清醒的Morty听不太明白他在说什么，Rick在逃避问题的时候就会这样，胡扯大段的话存心把他绕进去。

Rick抬起头看着Morty的眼睛，开口的一瞬间又失去对视的勇气，“我要离开了，Morty。”

“离开？多久？”

“也-也许是永远。”

Morty知道他不是在开玩笑，但是为什么？“你-你很痛苦，对吗，Rick？那为什么还要走？”他从床上坐起来紧紧抓住Rick的实验服，激动地说话都开始结巴。连他自己都不知道，他的双眼里已经蓄满泪水。

“你-你不明白，Morty，我离开才是最好的，晚-晚安。”Rick把他按回床上，帮他盖好被子就关灯走出门，仿佛刚才一切完全没有发生。Morty侧躺在床上抓着被子角无声地哭泣，他讨厌每一次，每一次Rick以为他什么都不懂，只会这样搪塞敷衍他。

再次见到Rick是在Morty的高中毕业典礼上。他在人群当中一眼就看到两张一模一样的脸——他的外公和另一个Rick。Morty能认出自己的外公是因为他旁边穿着守卫制服的Rick实在是过于冷漠，脸上还带着若隐若现的不屑。

“好-好久不见，Morty。”Rick看上去甚至有点拘谨，“Citadel很忙，我-我等下就得回去，告-告诉Beth和Summer，我很想他们。”

“你就为了这个离开我们，Rick？”Morty发誓他略带怨怼地说出这句话后，Rick身边的Guard Rick看向他的眼神充满敌意，但一瞬间又恢复冷淡，“在什么Citadel当你的官！？”

“M-Morty，你-你不了解会发生什么。”

“你走了之后，妈妈开始酗酒，最后她和爸爸离婚。我和Summer都被判给爸爸抚养，因为法院觉得妈妈酗酒问题太严重。Rick，这又有什么好的地方吗？”

“我-我不能，Morty，我不得不离开。”

他们的争吵吸引周围不少人驻足围观，Morty因为愤怒脸红喘着粗气，但Rick看上去明显很不自在，他并不喜欢陌生人的目光落在他身上。“M-Morty，我真的得走了，也许下次我-我可以待久一点。”Rick拿出传送枪打开传送门逃跑似得快速离开，而紧跟着他的Guard Rick在走进去前转头扫视了一遍围观的人，最后把视线落在Morty身上。Morty被这个眼神盯得浑身发毛，浓郁的敌意和冷酷直接灼烧在他的灵魂上，然后Guard Rick就紧随着他的长官消失在绿色的漩涡中。

过后几天，Morty无意当中看到报纸上看到一则关于连环杀手的新闻，配图上打过码的受害者照片非常眼熟。他一整天都在思考自己究竟在哪里见过这个人，潜意识似乎在告诉他这是个非常重要的信息。

他躺在床上努力让自己睡着，脑海里开始回放那天的争吵。Morty心底是很后悔的，他不是故意想要挑起争端，只是几年来总是感觉到的委屈和难过在看到Rick后决堤一般脱口而出。他想要的不过是和小时候一样被Rick保护在身后。

等-等等，那天争吵的时候，站在Rick斜后方的人就是报纸上刊登的受害者。Morty突然感觉到一阵寒意，睡意顷刻间烟消云散，他从床上爬起来打开电脑搜索关于这个连环杀手的其他信息。但唯一能找到的只有受害者们打过码的照片，关于凶手完全没有任何线索，犯罪现场没有外力破坏入侵的痕迹也没有留下可疑的指纹，这看上去就像是个完美的连环杀人犯。

Morty看着被害人的照片，里面至少有一小半他有印象——当时这些人都站在Rick的身后所以他能看见。他回忆起Guard Rick扫视他们的样子，难怪会令人毛骨悚然，因为那是看死人的眼神。

“发现了吗？”

背后传来的声音让Morty猛地转身，放大的拳头直接砸在他脸上让他重心不稳跌到地上。Morty捂着流血的鼻子抬头看着来人——是那个总是面无表情的Guard Rick，他随意地甩手挥掉手背上的血迹，一步步朝Morty走来。

“你-你——”

“是的，没-没错，我把他们都杀了。”

“但他们什么都没做！？”

穿制服的Rick沉默地抓住Morty的短发把他拽起来，弯下腰看着Morty颤抖的双眼说:“他不-不喜欢被那样盯着，而你不该用-用那种语气和他说话。”

“他是我的外公!”Morty咬牙切齿地说，开始挣扎想要摆脱Guard Rick的桎梏，“你这个变态，放开我！”

Guard Rick面无表情的脸上隐约透出一丝不耐烦，他抬脚踹中Morty的肚子，后者立刻跪在地上弯腰吐出胃酸。而站着的人似乎在思索什么，他盯着还在干呕的Morty看了半天最终拿出传送枪打开传送门。

“如-如果有下次，我不介意帮他换一个听话的Morty。”

听到传送门消失的声音后，Morty脱力地倒在地上，身上的衣服几乎被冷汗打湿。

 

3  
-Intermission-

“操-操！放开我！”

Guard Rick若有所思地看着被锁链禁锢在墙壁上的Commander Rick，他在思考究竟要打断对方多少根骨头才能让他屈服。

“操你妈的控-控制狂！！！”

说实话Guard Rick挺喜欢这个称呼，非常符合他的所作所为，控制、掌握关于Commander Rick的一切。他走到Commander Rick身边，陶醉地欣赏那双眼睛里颤抖的恐惧和慌张。然后Guard Rick伸手捏住对方的下巴强迫他张开嘴，再用自己的唇吻住对方，舌头肆无忌惮地舔舐Commander Rick口腔里的每一处，汲取他赖以生存的氧气。Guard Rick松开手，意犹未尽地看着对方通红的脸和顺着嘴角流下的涎水。

很难说Commander Rick对此抱着怎样的态度，他因为感觉到羞辱咬牙切齿，眼中带着浓浓的恨意，但下半身却因为充满激情的吻硬了起来。

“我-我很喜欢你，长官。不过，如果你继-继续反抗，我不介意打断你的肋骨。”

还在挣扎的Commander Rick突然停止动作，他了解这句话不是单纯的警告，Guard Rick真的能做得出来。他会按照自己说的一一照做，直到Commander Rick不再反抗他的任何意愿。

Guard Rick半蹲下来，解开Commander Rick的皮带，然后用牙咬住对方的内裤脱下来，让勃起的阴茎拍在他脸上。Commander Rick不敢低下头看Guard Rick的眼睛，他激动又恐惧。

温热潮湿的触感覆盖住他的阴茎，Commander Rick微微低下头就对上Guard Rick紧盯着他的双眼——只有势在必得的控制欲。不过，他记得这条舌头还是人造的，他不由得感叹这种时候还能分心赞美一下Citadel高超的仿生技术。

“啊嗯嗯……痛……”

柔软唇舌的舔弄让Commander Rick仰起头，但Guard Rick又故意用尖锐的犬齿轻咬他的柱身。疼痛和快感交织迫使他发出粘腻的呻吟，刚才的恐惧已经被羞耻和快乐取代。这或许是每个Rick的弱点之一吧，享乐永远排在第一。

Guard Rick时不时吮吸嘴中的勃起，无法吞入的部分用手撸动。他能感受到Commander Rick越来越激烈地颤抖，前端涌出的前液也越来越多。

“唔，放-放开……呜——”

最后Commander Rick带着哭声射到Guard Rick嘴里，他紧握的双手几乎让指甲嵌入手心，下嘴唇也被他咬的微微渗血。他半睁着眼目睹Guard Rick喉结滚动吞下他的全部精液，然后站起身伸出手指抚摸他自己咬破的嘴唇。

“我-我要把你关一辈子，每天操你……”他凑到Commander Rick耳边，双手环住对方的脖颈慢慢收紧，“没人能-能见到你，除了我，我亲爱的指挥官。”

Guard Rick回过神来，他还站在自己的Commander身后看着他翻阅文件。他已经忘记这是第几次在幻想里囚禁折磨眼前的人，至少一百次里有五十次以他亲手结束对方的生命结尾。但他绝对不会在现实中做出来任何他幻想过的事情，任何囚禁、限制或折磨都是属于弱者的行为。而他作为指挥官的护卫，需要强大到能够铲除一切的威胁，甚至包括他自己。

所以每一次占有欲爆发的失控都倾泻在别人身上，滚烫的鲜血才能浇灭他对Commander Rick无法抑制的欲望——无论是心灵、身体、性欲还是单纯的掌控欲。

至少现在，他还能控制住自己。  
也许。

 

4  
-Commander Rick-

“这是新注册的Rick，你拿-拿去录入数据库。”Commander Rick随手把一沓纸递给站在他旁边的Morty手中。他的Morty大学毕业之后也成为Citadel的注册公民，并且为他工作。

“早上好，Morty。这是您的咖啡，长官。”Guard Rick面带微笑地把冒着热气的咖啡放到他的办公桌上，“Citadel今天也完全在掌控之中。”

他喝了几口咖啡，心满意足地靠在椅子上。只要愿意加入Citadel，他们就会提供完美的保护，再也没有任何Morty或者Rick会因为意外死掉。不过，他放下咖啡杯，从腰间拿出配枪射杀了刚才还微笑以对的Morty和Guard Rick。

自诩精于欺诈的Zigerions还不足以迷惑他。Commander Rick此次亲自护送的是Citadel的能源核心补给，半途他们的飞船就被袭击，按照现在的情况来看应该是Zigerions想用情景模拟来套出打开补给的密码。他百无聊赖地等着模拟场景在他意识苏醒后慢慢消失，心里盘算等下要怎么给Zigerions一个教训。

身处的这个简陋飞船牢房是关不住他的，Commander Rick的左臂是改造过的机械臂，就是为了在丢掉武器和传送枪之后能有后备方案。他把袖子卷起来让左手手臂中部打开，露出一个激光发射口，炽热的激光穿透牢房门切开能过一人的缺口。接着他的左臂恢复如初，一丝不苟地整理好衣着后，Commander Rick才从牢房中走出来。

“抓住他！”背后传来Zigerions的声音，几个士兵端着枪跟在他后面。Commander Rick叹了口气，再次卷起袖子用机械臂装载的激光解决了朝他跑来的守卫。他个人是很讨厌使用机械臂的，因为这意味着他不得不破坏自己外观的美感。作为少数在意外表的Rick，他甚至亲自设计指挥官的制服，并且尝试研制生发水根除秃顶的问题。

他拿上Zigerions守卫的武器后就去寻找被劫走的能源核心补给，一路上他又干翻几队守卫顺利找到完好无损的补给保险箱。带着箱子用逃生飞船回到Citadel，Commander Rick看到他的Morty和Guard Rick无比热情地迎接他。

“不-不错的把戏。”他把手中的保险箱砸到Morty脸上，用激光穿透他们的额头。“愚蠢的Zigerions，我-我不会让我的Morty来Citadel。”

模拟的场景再次消失，Commander Rick发现自己被锁在金属制的凳子上，头顶连着巨大的机器，似乎就是Zigerions用来制造模拟场景的超级计算机。因为双手被禁锢在椅子扶手上，他没有办法卷起袖子露出机械臂。

“衣-衣服很贵的，Zigerions，你们会付出代-代价的。”他自言自语地说道，左臂开始解体撑破制服的袖子。细小的红色激光从机械臂射出，熔断锁着他四肢的金属手铐。当Commander Rick走出这个房间，他意外地发现没有任何Zigerions阻拦他，他开始疑惑自己是否仍然处在模拟场景中。

飞船的走廊非常安静，Commander Rick总觉得自己眨眼之间，眼前的画面在微微闪动，干净的地面隐约显出血液的痕迹，仿佛有受伤的人被拖着经过走廊。他继续顺着走廊向前，直觉告诉他前面就是飞船的中央控制室。

前方是一扇巨大的智能识别门，只有通过虹膜识别才能打开。Commander Rick用机械臂接上这扇门的识别系统，轻松地就黑进去打开这扇门。然而突然之间，整个飞船仿佛停电一般暗下来，只有几个应急灯勉强发着微光。他走进门里闻到浓郁的血腥气，逐渐适应黑暗后，他看到整个中央控制室都是Zigerions被肢解的尸体，鲜血浓到在地面积满薄薄的一层。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！杀了我，杀了我！！！！”

突如其来的尖叫声把Commander Rick吓了一跳，但他瞬间做出反应，悄悄地蹲下来躲在几把椅子后面。在绵绵不绝的尖叫声中，他还是抬起头朝声音来源望去——站在那儿的是他的Guard Rick，白色的制服几乎被血液浸透，灰蓝色的头发也被鲜血打湿一缕缕黏在脸颊上。

“裸-裸体恐惧症！？” 他看上去和平时冷静的样子大相庭径，面部表情扭曲地咬着牙，眼中带着疯狂与嗜血。Commander Rick看着他把手指插进那个跪着的Zigerions左眼中，手腕一转就把他的眼珠抠出随意扔到一边，接着Guard Rick解开裤链拿出他胀大的阴茎插进Zigerions源源不断喷出鲜血的眼窝里，这就是为什么一直有持续的尖叫声。

“我会好好教-教育你们的，你们这群自以为是的混蛋东-东西！！”

Commander Rick屏住呼吸，他感觉想吐，胃酸在胃里翻滚个不停。在这一刻他无比痛恨自己的视力，他甚至能看到Guard Rick每次抽出阴茎，上面粘着的黄白红混合的脑浆和鲜血。粘腻的水声回荡在安静的控制室里，Commander Rick一点都不想知道究竟是什么发出的声音，但他的目光还锁在Guard Rick和那个可怜的Zigerions身上。

Guard Rick双手掐住Zigerions的头，残酷地使用这具逐渐失去生命的躯体。Zigerions另一只完好的眼睛已经开始失去神采，瞳孔放大，面部扭曲痛苦的表情因为生命力的流逝缓缓放松，咧开的嘴边混合着大量的口水和鲜血。同时他也很惊讶这个Zigerions居然还没有死透，他尖叫的声音越来越小，直到最后消失，但手脚还在无意识地抽搐。

“妈-妈的，操你妈的狗屎，我-我-我要摧毁你们的整个星球！！！”

Commander Rick仿佛被冻住了一般看着Guard Rick用阴茎操这个失去生命的头颅，最后射在血肉模糊的眼眶里。射精之后，Guard Rick拄着Zigerions的身体喘息片刻就站直身子，一脚把Zigerions的尸体踹开。但他仿佛还不解气一般，狠狠踢了Zigerions的头不少次，直到他整个脑袋都看不出原型。Commander Rick一时之间居然无法分辨这究竟是真是假，Guard Rick和平时截然不同，但这一切又无比真实，他甚至能感觉到自己额头的冷汗流到眼睛里一阵酸涩。

“呕——”

终于Commander Rick还是没忍住吐了一地，刚才的画面实在是冲击力太大，吐一次可能都还不够。而远处站着喘气的Guard Rick听见声音后突然恢复平静，一言不发地把软掉的阴茎塞进裤子里，好似什么都没发生一样穿好衣服朝他走来。

扶着椅子半跪在地上的Commander Rick勉强抬起头看着如同在血中泡过的Guard Rick走到他身边，刚才狰狞的表情已经恢复成他平日里的样子，但Commander Rick只觉得这更加毛骨悚然。

“是-是我的疏忽，长官，我来迟-迟了。”Commander Rick迟疑着没有接对方伸来的手，他不得不承认自己是在害怕。他从来不知道自己还会产生如此恐惧的情绪，眼前这张染满鲜血的脸不再给他带来安全感，只剩下铺天盖地的恐慌。他自以为自己已经是个足够疯狂的Rick，但没想到无限的平行宇宙总会给他带来无穷的惊讶。

站着的Guard Rick半蹲下来扶住开始颤抖的Commander Rick，“冷-冷静一点，R-Rick。”他在对方的眸子里看到自己抖动幅度过大的瞳孔，他闻到Guard Rick身上源源不断传来的铁锈和腥臭味，只感觉骨子里都在发冷，胃部又开始疯狂的蠕动想要呕吐。

“呕，呕——”他连续几个干呕，把所剩无几的胃酸都吐在Guard Rick的裤子上和地上。几次呕吐带来的缺氧让他眼前发黑，要不是Guard Rick仍扶着他，他已经毫无形象地面朝下倒在自己的呕吐物里。

“让我带-带你回去，长官。”

-医院-

睁开眼Commander Rick就看见医院雪白的天花板，他偏头发现Guard Rick正趴在他病床边。

“你-你在回来的时候晕倒了，长官，医生说是疲-疲劳过度。”察觉Commander Rick醒来后，Guard Rick抬起头，除了比平时深的黑眼圈，看起来就和往常一样面无表情。

说谎。

Commander Rick一言不发地注视Guard Rick耳廓里没洗干净的血渍。

 

5  
-Guard Rick-

“求求你，不要杀我，至少别杀我的女儿！”

满脸血污、泪水和鼻涕混合物的外星女人狼狈地跪在地上，双手无助地抓紧他的裤脚。她两三岁的女儿坐在她旁边，天真无邪的大眼睛毫不畏惧地盯着Guard Rick。

曾经很久很久以前，也有过这么一双眼睛这样看着他。

“Rick！看，那里有什么东西！”Morty拉住他的实验服，指着不远处的草丛。

“别-别到处乱跑，Morty，小心被-被咬掉半个脑袋。”Rick无奈地跟在Morty身后，他们这次的外星冒险已经接近尾声——成功解救这个星球上王室成员，让他们的社会制度恢复君主专制。当然Morty不知道这件事，他还以为自己救的只是个被残忍对待的无辜家庭。

“天啊，Rick，是个小孩。”Morty从草丛里抱起来一个一两岁左右的外星婴儿，“好可爱。”至少Rick是无法理解为什么人类会觉得大眼睛毛茸茸的生物可爱，或许仅仅是幼体滞留发育罢了，可能这个外星人小孩已经几百岁。“放下，M-Morty，它很危险，我们该回家了。”

“他还是个孩子，Rick！我们把他带回去好吗，他在这里一个人肯定活不下去。”这句话说得倒是没错，刚恢复身份的贵族们正准备对平民进行一次大清洗，被抛弃的婴儿是不可能存活的。但Rick也是绝对不会同意把外星生物带回家的，最主要的原因不是有多危险，而是很麻烦，况且在野外出现的婴儿已经足够可疑。

“不，Morty。”

“求求你了，Rick。”

Morty睁大眼睛，他抱在怀里的婴儿也同时睁大眼睛。两双亮晶晶的眼睛一起看着他，Rick无奈地叹口气，他原则上还是反对的，可Rick一向无法拒绝Morty的请求。

“用-用你一次选择冒险的机会换，而且下不为例。”

而后事情发生的很突然，那天Rick在车库里研究他的新设备，下一瞬间他眼前就一片漆黑。他感觉自己仿佛置身于真空之中，有片刻时间听不见任何东西也没有任何触觉，甚至连思维都无法活动。

“……”

他张大嘴但发不出声音，在完全空白之后紧跟着的是剧烈的耳鸣，刺得他整个脑袋都发疼。这里无疑发生巨大的爆炸，但Rick不清楚究竟是谁干的，也许是来寻仇的敌人，也许是银河联邦，还可能是那个该死的外星婴儿。在剧烈的冲击之后，他的五感开始缓慢恢复，疼痛已经超过他的承受上限，大概下一秒他就会失去意识或者永远陷入黑暗。

“太-太晚了。”

在尖锐的耳鸣之下，他隐约听见有声音出现在他身边。

“我们走吧，去-去下一个世界。”

不，不要走。Rick想大声喊出来，他不想就这么死掉！他的Morty，他的家人，至少他要活到为他们报仇为止。

“等等，他还活着，带-带他回Citadel。”

这是他最后听到的声音，被救赎的认知让他放心地滑入黑暗。昏迷不能完全形容他的状态，有一部分的自我意识仍是活跃的。Rick现在的感觉仿佛黑暗中的瞎子，外部世界是黑暗混沌的，他的世界也是。而痛苦是加倍的，他隐隐约约感觉到身体分崩离析，每个部分都不再属于他自己。在无尽的黑暗折磨之后，他的意识世界里突然间只剩下金属的冰凉。

从混沌意识中苏醒过来的Rick全身缠满绷带躺在病床上，他双眼被眼罩覆盖，但耳鸣已经消退。可能是因为麻药的作用，他对颈部以下的身体都毫无感觉。再次处于这种除了听觉以外再无其他感知的世界中让Rick没来由得慌乱，如果这其实都是假的，不过是临死前最后的意识给他创建的幻觉该怎么办？

“你-你好，Rick，我是Citadel医院的医生。我们发-发现你的时候，你身体大概已经丧失90%的机能。我们现在的医疗技术最-最多恢复了你30%的身体，但为了让你活下来，剩下的部分都用机械替代。”

他听到有人走到他的床边对他说，所以其实不是因为麻醉，只是大部分身体不属于他而已。

经过漫长的恢复期，Rick已经习惯自己的身体，特别是六十秒只跳六十下的心脏——一半由机械构成，精确一丝不苟地完成维持血液供给的任务。能够自由行动后，他第一时间就找出杀掉他家人的凶手，那个看起来人畜无害的外星婴儿果不其然就是罪魁祸首。可是在Rick射穿他无辜的大眼睛时内心没有一丝波动，甚至在他摧毁这个外星人的母星时，他的心脏还是保持每分钟跳六十下的速度。他的身体也没有分泌任何多巴胺或是肾上腺素，复仇没有任何感觉，或者说他感觉不到任何东西。Rick准备回到Citadel就结束自己的生命，这么活着和机器人有什么区别，他看不到继续活下去的意义。

今天的Citadel也是一团糟，银河联邦还在不停地找他们的麻烦。Rick漫步在Citadel混乱的街道上，他并不想参与Citadel的事情，即使是Citadel救了他。他不明白既然有无限的平行宇宙，那么就有无限的个体，想要拯救所有Rick和Morty又意义何在。

“操-操你妈的……”

这个熟悉的声音瞬间吸引住Rick的注意，虽然所有Rick都有一模一样的声线，但他绝对不会弄错，这是那天救了他的声音。他抬头看见几个银河联邦的人在围攻那个Rick，本来如止水的心境突然泛起涟漪，最后已经发展成狂风巨浪。他能感受到一种陌生的情绪涌进心头，大部分是纯粹的愤怒，而剩下的一小半夹杂着复杂的情愫——保护欲、依赖或者是爱，他说不清。

“谢-谢谢。”

他扶起受伤的指挥官，身边一圈是被利落杀掉的敌人。就在这一刻，这一分这一秒，他一直被机械带着跳动的心脏——血肉的那一半，开始自主跳动。

回忆结束，Guard Rick看着这双纯洁无瑕的眼睛，面无表情地从腰间拿出配枪射穿他们的眉心，甚至对于被弄脏的鞋子和裤腿露出一个十分嫌恶的表情。他需要保证的是他的长官处在绝对的安全之下，即使只有0.01%的威胁可能也要全部清除。

Guard Rick满意地看着一片寂静的星球，他率领的部队花了三天三夜的时间清理完这个星球上所有的生命只为保证Commander Rick来的时候不会弄脏他的鞋。不要说这个无名的星球，即使需要他杀掉Citadel一半的人来确保Commander Rick不受任何威胁，他也不会眨一下眼睛。

第二天，他跟在Commander Rick身后再次踏上这个星球。

“这是我-我们新发现的拥有丰富资源，却还没-没被殖民的星球……”

 

-end


End file.
